


The Long Ride

by Keiriiverse



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zed finishes his shift and gets escorted to paradise by a certain red-lines, green eyed program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Ride

Zed stretched his back as he left the garage, so glad to be off shift finally. Beck had actually shown up for work this time, so Zed wasn’t bogged down with extra jobs. The teal lined program considered his options for off shift activities. Perhaps hit the club? Hit Dash and Coppers party down by the docks?

Before Zed could weigh his options, an arm shot out from behind him and grabbed him up. He was dragged into a private car on the light rail, where he was thusly thrown against the wall and pinned. “Where have you been for so many cycles?” a sultry voice growled into his ear.

Zed sighed and shoved Pavel off of him. “Hey, what the null was that about? Didn’t I tell you that wasn’t necessary?” Zed scowled at Pavel, who still looked full of himself. Yet underneath that you could see a smidge of guilt.

Smiling, Zed went to Pavel and wrapped his arms around the program, who did the same in turn. “Sorry I haven’t had time to see you.” Zed said apologetically. “Work keeps me busy with triple shifts.” He nuzzled his head under Pavels chin, letting himself go in the red programs embrace.

“My poor darling. You know, my offer to join me still stands.” Pavel said, reminding Zed of his offer to take the program under his wing and bring him into the ranks of Clu’s army.

Zed smiled and looked Pavel in the eyes. “I’d like to. But I’m really not sure if I’m army material.” He said with a self deprecating laugh. Honestly, Zed didn’t think he was much good at anything besides repairing vehicles.

Pavel nodded and guided Zed to the long, wide couch. Glowing pink energy was chilling next to them, a special treat from the best bar in TRON City. Together they lay on the couch and sipped their drinks, sometimes losing themselves in conversation. As the train made its regular stops around Argon, the two programs staid on, letting the train take them back and forth until Pavel ordered otherwise.

By the time they hit down town Zed was thoroughly drunk; his circuits flushed a soft pink. Pavel was better at holding his energy, but he too was feeling a bit bubbly. “Mmm, my my, you certainly get snuggly when you’re tanked.” He giggled as Zed nuzzled and cuddled against him like a cat.

“I… I just…” Zed stammered as tears came to his eyes. He smiled still, but his voice cracked in sorrow. “I’ll never understand why a program like you would find anything even remotely attractive about me.” He shook his head as he spoke, laughing at himself and the irony of their romance.

Pavel stroked Zeds teary face, shushing and soothing the distraught young program. “Oh Zed darling, please calm down.” A long fingered hand wiped Zeds tears away gently. “Don’t overload that pretty little head of yours. I like you because I like you. That’s as best as I can sum it up. Attraction isn’t a logical thing. And it certainly isn’t logical how a  
gentle, clever young program would be attracted to me in turn.” Pavel felt just as odd about their relationship as Zed did.

In the beginning Pavel was using Zed to gather in tell on his coworkers, hoping to round out the candidates who were most likely to be the Renegade. As time went on, Pavel found he actually enjoyed the programs company. He hated to admit it to himself, but there was so much about Zed that reminded Pavel of himself.

That wormy, painfully awkward archiving program who couldn’t get up enough courage to ask another program on a date, let alone talk to one. That Pavel would tremble in fear of the program he would eventually become.

In the present, Pavel continued to soothe Zed until they were eventually kissing gently. Zed was addicted to Pavels kissable lips. Arms and legs tangled together, becoming a pile of glowing limbs as they made out on the couch. Pavel ordered the lights dimmed, making their light lines illuminate the car.

“I love your body.” Pavel rasped hotly against Zeds neck as he kissed it up and down. Zed giggled, again flattered by the older programs words. Slowly their suits melted away from their bodies, leaving the both of them naked and hot.

They had made love before, so Zed was prepared for Pavels assault on his most sensitive areas. The red program was a master of manipulation, in more ways than one. His silver tongue had Zed begging for release before long, but Pavel cruelly refused.

“It’s my turn now, prettiness.” He purred as he reversed their positions on the couch, putting Zed on top.

Zed’s hands felt all over Pavels lithe body, hopping he was getting at the older programs sensitivities. One patch on Pavels belly was his weak spot, which Zed exploited brutally. Using lips and tongue, Zed had Pavel in his power. The young program delighted to see Pavel so hot and bothered; his light lines by now rosy pink with arousal.

“Please love…” he begged sweetly, giving Zed permission to bring them both to ecstasy. Taking Pavels hand and bringing to his side, Zeds mouth pleasure Pavel as Pavels hand pleasured him.

They were lucky to be the only ones on the train; otherwise the other passengers would be deeply disturbed to hear deep, throaty cries of pleasure from the back car.

When the train finally stopped, Zed stumbled out of the car, his legs still jellied from their combined release. He dragged Pavel against him for one more kiss before leaving. “Next time let’s wait until the garage is closed. I’ll show you my ‘private’ work station.” He said in sloppy innuendo.

Pavel laughed regardless, loving Zeds clumsiness. “I look forward to it, darling.” He purred.

Waving, Zed went on his way as a small squad of Black Guards escorted Pavel back to Teslers ship. Pavel knew it could be dangerous to them both to continue this relationship, but honestly he could care less. After dealing with Teslers incompetence and Paige’s unbearable brown nosing, Pavel needed a good distraction. And he planned to keep Zed distracting him for a long time.


End file.
